


The Intimacy Drabbles

by SaturnsOrbits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnsOrbits/pseuds/SaturnsOrbits
Summary: Yeah sex is cool, but...A collection of short drabbles that detail the little intimate things between you and the boys.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Reader





	The Intimacy Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of (hopefully) many little snippets.   
> Other characters to come...

Yeah sex is cool, but...

Osamu makes you taste all of his dishes before they go on the menu. You’ll get home, tired and drained from a long day of whatever-the-Hell you do and he’s already set up on the kitchen island. He’ll smile when you walk in, help you shuck out of your coat and press his lips to yours before he’s off and already perched on one of the high stools at the bar.

There’s at least twenty plates, arranged in odd groups by categories only he knows. They’re all immaculately prepared, plated to perfection and all by his own steady hand. He watches you intently. Observes the way you gently prod at the food and pretend to know anything about the culinary arts he’s honed. He can tell if you like it or not by the time it touches your tongue, too schooled in your micro-reactions for you to hide anything from him. Not that you bother.

When you hit on something you really like, he’s ecstatic. His eyes widen, smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and he can’t help, but blush and swallow as your pleasure infects him. He’ll never tire of it. Never get bored of the way he can make you light up and burn for him like the sun with the simplest of gestures: an onigiri with a new filling, home-made noodles, a new sauce he’s trying.

This is how he says it after all. ‘I love you’ is woven into all of his food and he’ll never stop preparing new ways to say it to you.


End file.
